Sandra Knight
Sandra Knight Sandra Knight is the daughter of Senator Henry Knight and Cassandra Knight of Opal City. A notorious celebutant Sandra was in reality and Agent of a top secret goverment project known as Checkmate. She is currently working as a trouble shooter for the Isis Foundation having resigned from Federal service. Legacy of Deception: Checkmate The history of Sandra “Stormy” Knight goes back well before the young ladies birth. Her history begins with her father at that time a Lie in the United States Air Force and secretly the Black Knight of Checkmate. Checkmate at the time was greatly concerned about the possibilities of extra-terrestrial threats in addition to terrestrial ones and had placed Henry Knight into Project: Blue Book as a mole Lieutenant Knight along with his brother Ted, the future Starman, found the a small cache of Kryptonian crystals in a cave complex similar to that found outside Smallville Kansas in the desert outside Roswell, New Mexico. The Crystals found in the cave become part of the foundation of Ted's work on his Cosmic Rod. One of the devices in the cave was a controversial device created by Krypton's Science Council to ensure the survival of the Kryptonian race beyond any planetary disaster. The device altered the information that Henry would pass onto his child, Sandra Years later Colonel Knight was one of the first to response to the disaster caused by the meteor storm that struck and nearly leveled Smallville. He acted as a liaison between the Air Force personal and the members of the town leadership, and furthered his work for Checkmate. Meanwhile back in Opal City his wife gave birth to the couples daughter, Sandra. Following the meteor storm Checkmate became more concerned about Smallville and Metropolis. The secret organization was about to make an unprecedented leap in power and influence. Henry's willingness to do what needed to be done for the country; despite the fact it turned him against his own brother whom he had committed to an asylum as part of Checkmates campaign against the JSA, had given Henry a potion among the Royal's at Checkmate and gave him sweeping influence to initiate their next plan. The events of the early 90's helped their plans greatly. Knight returned from the Persian Gulf War a decorated war hero and thanks to his early work in Smallville after the meteor swarm a well known figure. He made the obvious leap into politics and was elected in to the United States Senate. From there he was able to use his power to help fund Checkmate. Legacy of Justice: The Justice Society of America Sandra's childhood during those years was demanding. Early in her childhood she began to exhibit strange abilities the most disturbing of which was her ability to blink out of existence and pass through solid objects. Despite the issues between them Henry turned to his brother Ted. Ted, ever the brilliant scientist was able to devise a block for Sandra's phasing ability using crystals found in the cave. Ted informed his brother that he had cured Sandra of the condition but he would need to monitor her closely. This allowed Ted to remain out of the asylum and regain control of part of his fortune. Sandra and Ted developed a very closer relationship during this time with Ted becoming more of a father figure to Sandra then her own emotionally distant father. During this time Sandra was introduced to some of her uncles other friends, such as Carter Hall, Ted Grant and Al Pratt. When Sandra was old enough she was informed of her father's actions and his true character. Sandra became the ultimate double agent for the former members of the Justice Society, someone infinitely capable of being on the inside of Checkmate. Bright Lights, Big City: The Phantom Lady is Born The events of Black Thursday made it clear to both Checkmate, for whom Sandra had just begun to work, and Carter Hall that a new generation of heroes and villains was rising in Metropolis. Sandra was dispatched to Metropolis to spy on these new heroes and report back to both camps. The strain of being a double, now triple agent weighed on Sandra and after her rescue from the phantom zone and the clutches of Mongul by Clark Kent, Sandra resigned from Checkmate much to her father and ironically Carter's displeasure. The resulting rift from her father caused the relationship to become non-exsistant. The rift between she and Carter has yet to heal. Recent events have placed Sandra in the Leadership roll of the League, something that she is and several of her secret mentors are quite proud of. Personality Sandra is dedicated to her chosen role, attempting to carry on the Legacy of those who have gone before her even if the world knows nothing about them. She feels a good deal of guilt over the level of deception she has practiced over her life and has a hard time trusting to many people. She is passionate, cocky, and aggressive, a quick thinker who doesn't hesitate to be the first person into any situation. She like to have fun, she has a reputation for partying hard (though much of that was carefully cultivated as part of her cover) Skills, Training and Education *B.A. In Political Science *Expert in several styles of Martial Arts and fighting styles. Principally: Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do and Krav Maga, She favors moves that rely on speed and kicks that keep her opponent beyond arms reach of her. *trained in security and personal protection (bodyguard) *infiltration and clandestine operations training. *Fluent in French, Italian, and Spanish. Conversant in Russian,Hebrew, Arabic and Farsi Powers and Abilities *Sandra is a hybrid of human and Kryptonian genetics *Enhanced abilities: Sandra's agility, speed and reflexes are all above those possessed by and Olympic athlete due to the alterations in her genetic code. These abilities fall into the lowest level of meta-human scale. *Phasing: Sandra is able to transform into a ghost like state allowing her to travel through most objects and avoid harm. There are certain energy fields that she is incapable of passing through and certain bands of radiation can effect her even in her intangible form. When in her phase form Sandra is translucent and pale in color. Sandra is quite skilled with this ability able to phase parts of her body while others remain tangible. *Invisibility: Sandra is able to turn invisible to most forms of perception by shifting slighting out of phase with the tangible universe. She is still able to affect the tangible world while in this state. *Teleportation: Sandra is able to cover large distances by moving through the phantom zone rather then physical space. The longer the distance the more energy is required for the teleport. She has never teleported more then then the distance between Opal City and Metropolis a distance of a several hundred miles. Vitals GENDER: '''Female '''AGE: '''25 '''HEIGHT: 5'9” HAIR: Blonde (Sandra) Black (Phantom Lady) EYES: Blue FAMILY: Senator Henry Knight ( Father) Cassandra Knight (Mother) Theodore “Ted” Knight (Uncle) PLANET OF BIRTH: Earth Opal City RACE: Caucasian